Combat contre le Quatorzième
by Miguya-san
Summary: Allen doit combattre le Quatorzième, mais le combat se passe intérieurement, donc les blessures ne sont pas les mêmes. Ses amis font ce qu'ils peuvent pour l'aider mais, est-ce que cela suffira? *EN PAUSE*
1. Chapitre 1 Réveil

_**Chapitre 1**_

« Allen… » « Allen. » « ALLEN ! » Ce dernier ouvrit enfin les yeux. Komui était penché au-dessus de lui, l'air inquiet. « Tout va bien ? » Allen cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière qui lui paraissait, d'un coup, beaucoup trop forte.

« Ça fait 2 jour que tu es enfermé dans ta chambre. » Allen commença à se lever et lâcha faiblement « Oui, oui, tout va bien. » Il se dirigea vers la porte, mais il tituber tellement que Komui fut obliger de lui attraper le bras pour éviter qu'il ne s'effondre.

\- Allen ! Rallonge-toi, je vais chercher l'infirmière en chef.

\- Pas la peine… Je suis juste…Fatigué…

\- Tu es sûr ?

-…Oui.

\- Soit, alors repose-toi un peu. S'il y a un problème, n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

Allen sembla hésiter un instant. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose., mais il se ravisa et dit simplement : « D'accord. » Komui lâcha Allen, qui atteignit, tant bien que mal son lit.

Komui commença à sérieusement s'inquiéter quand il vit le visage d'Allen aussi livide qu'un cadavre. Allen fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans ma chambre ? Vous n'êtes pas venu juste pour me réveiller. Si ?

\- A vrai dire, Je venais pour te dire que du allais partir en mission, mais vu ton état, je vais chercher quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Pas la peine, je peux y aller !

\- J'ai quelques doutes !

\- Alors envoyez Lavi avec moi.

-Bon, si tu insistes. Tu peux aller le prévenir ?

\- Bien sûr.

Allen et Komui descendirent les escaliers tranquillement, même si Komui vérifier qu'Allen ne tombait pas. Komui alla à son bureau et Allen alla au réfectoire pour prévenir Lavi qu'ils partaient en mission.

Il était en train de traverser un couloir quand une douleur aiguë apparut dans son torse. La douleur était tellement forte qu'il tomba à genoux, le souffle coupé. Il se mis à trembler.

« Allen ? » celui-ci reconnut la voix de Lavi. « Allen ! » Lavi se précipita à ses côtés, l'attrapa par les épaules et le secoua « Allen ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?!» Allen commencer à étouffés.

Ses yeux étaient embrumés à cause de la douleur. Cette douleur persista quelques minutes. Finalement elle s'atténua, sans pourtant disparaitre, laissant Allen tremblant et à bout de force.

Lavi tenait Allen dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, alors il l'allongea par terre et posa sa tête contre sa poitrine. « Son cœur bat beaucoup trop vite ! Allen ? Allen ?! Réponds-moi ! » Allen eut tout juste la force de lui répondre

\- Lavi…

\- Allen !

\- …Mal…

\- Je m'en doutait ! T'inquiètes pas, je vais t'emmener à l'infirmière en chef !

Lavi installa Allen sur son dos et courut aussi vite qu'il put à l'infirmerie, en faisant attention à ne pas faire mal à Allen dans sa course effréné.

Quand il atteint enfin l'infirmerie, Allen avait quasiment repris ses esprits.

\- Tout va bien Allen. On est devant l'infirmerie.

\- Ne…Ne t'inquiète pas Lavi…Je…Je vais bien. Tu peux me déposer par terre…

\- Quoi ?! Tu étais limite à l'agonie i peine 2 minutes, et tu me dis que tout va bien ?! Tu te fous de moi ou quoi Allen ?!

\- Désolé si je t'ai fait peur…Mais je vais bien…J'ai juste eu…Un gros coup de fatigue.

\- Allen tu a clairement un problème, alors calmes-toi et laisses-toi faire, d'accord ?

\- Non…Je t'assure que tout va bien.

Lavi laissa Allen descendre à contre-cœur. Allen lui sourit en essayant vainement de le rassurer.

\- Au faites, Komui veut nous envoyer en mission. On doit aller le voir dans son bureau.

\- Allen. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Ton état m'inquiète vraiment…

\- Je vais bien.

-…Si tu le dis.

Les deux exorcistes allèrent retrouver Komui dans son bureau, un fois sur le seuil de la porte du bureau, Lavi toqua « Entrez. » Les deux garçons s'exécutèrent. « Allen ! Lavi ! Je vous attendais ! » Lavi ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des regards inquiets à Allen qui dandinait de la tête de façons peut rassurante.

Komui, qui avait lui aussi remarquer l'état d'Allen, s'empressa de les faires s'asseoir. « Asseyez-vous ! Pas la peine d'être aussi formel ! »

\- On part ou en mission cette fois ?

\- En Angleterre, à la plage de Blackpool Sands ! Bande de veinards ! Vous allez pouvoir vous baignez !

\- Komui… On est en plein Hiver, l'eau seras sans doute à 0° degrés…

\- Et Alors ?

-…

\- Les traqueurs auraient repérés une innocence dans une grotte. Vous partirez dès que possible.

Allen prit la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le bureau.

\- Si tu es prêt Lavi, pourquoi ne pas partir tout de suite ?

\- Faut juste que j'aille prévenir Papi et c'est bon !

\- Je t'attend au bateau.

\- Ok !

Allen sortit de la pièce, Lavi allait l'imiter quand Komui posa une main sur son épaule, et lui chuchota à l'oreille

\- Fait bien attention à Allen, je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive, mais son état est plus que préoccupant.

\- Je ferai attention.

Lavi se dépêcha d'aller dans sa chambre, qui partager avec son grand père.

\- PAPI !

\- Abrutie ! pas la peine de crier je ne suis pas encore sourd !

\- Je dois partir en mission, je serai vite de retour. A plus tard, vieux panda mal léché !

Lavi sortit en courant de la pièce pour éviter de se faire tuer par son grand-père.

Lorsqu'il arriva au bateau, il sursauta. Allen était plié en deux se tenant douloureusement les côtes. « Allen ! » Allen leva la tête et en voyant Lavi arriver, il arriva à peu près à se tenir droit.

\- Allen !

\- Juste…un moment de faiblesse.

\- ALLEN ! ça suffit ! Il faut que tu voies un médecin !

\- Lavi…Je suis désolé…Je ne peux rien te dire, mais saches que les médecins ne peuvent rien pour m'aider…ça…ça va passer…

Allen ne dit rien plus. Il monta dans le bateau que des traqueurs leur avaient préparé.

Lavi resta là sans savoir quoi faire. Il savait qu'il devait aider son ami, mais il ne savait même pas de quoi il souffrait. Lavi monta à son tour dans le bateau.

1 mois. Cela faisait maintenant 1 mois qu'Allen entendait une voix. Pour l'instant elle n'apparaissait que la nuit, mais elle se faisait de plus en plus forte. Allen n'osait même plus dormir et ses mal tête ne voulait plus le quitter.

Son état s'était subitement dégradé il y a seulement 3 jours. Il savait très bien qu'il inquiéter ses amis, mais il savait aussi qu'il devait combattre cette voix seul. Il devait combattre le 14ème seul.

« L'accident » de l'arche s'était déroulé il y a bientôt 1 mois. La maréchal Cross avait disparu il y a presque 2 semaine. Heureusement Link et Levrier était partie en « mission » confidentiel, donc Allen n'était, pour l'instant, plus sous surveillance.

Allen poussa un long soupira. Lavi, lui, était en train de ramer, en même temps de réfléchir a ce qu'il pourrait faire pour aider Allen. Le reste du trajet se passa exactement de la manière.

Un fois arrivés, ils se dirigèrent directement vers l'auberge que Komui leur avait indiqué. Ils saluèrent l'aubergiste et montèrent directement dans leur chambre. Vu que l'auberge était pleine, ils devaient se partager la chambre.

Allen posa sa valise dans un coin de la pièce et s'étala de tout son long sur son lit. Lavi posa à son tour sa valise, attrapa une couverture et recouvra Allen avec. Il soupira et alla lui-même se coucher.

Lavi se réveilla en sursaut au hurlement qu'il venait d'entendre. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! » Il se retourna vers son ami et comprit que s'était lui qui hurlait. « ALLEN ! » Ce dernier gesticuler dans tous les sens comme s'il se débattait contre quelque chose. « Allen ! Réveille-toi ! Allen ! C'est juste un cauchemar ! » Allen ne parut pas l'entendre. Lavi fut obliger de s'asseoir sur Allen et de lui bloquer les bras pour pas qu'il ne se blesse. « ALLEN ! DEBOUT MOYASHI ! » Allen ouvrit enfin les yeux.

\- La…Vi ?

\- Allen ! Tu…Tu faisais un cauchemar, mais tu ne voulais pas te réveiller.

\- Excuse-moi… Je t'ai réveillé.

\- Allen. Ce n'est pas ça le problème !

Lavi remarqua qu'Allen avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il soupira.

\- Bon. On verra ça plus tard, en attendant repose-toi, tu en as franchement besoin !

\- Non… Pas la peine, de toute manière, on ne va pas tarder à devoir se lever pour aller à la recherche de l'innocence.

Lavi se sentait de plus en plus inquiet en voyant les traits creusé et les cernes d'Allen.

\- Je t'en prie Allen, reposes-toi. Si tu continues comme ça tu risques de-

\- Tout va bien Lavi. Je vais bien.

On aurait dit qu'Allen essayait plus de se convaincre lui-même, que de convaincre Lavi, et ce dernier le remarqua.

\- Non. Tu ne vas pas bien. Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui t'arrive ?! Même si les médecins ne peuvent pas t'aider, moi je le pourrais peut-être !

\- Non... Je…Je sais que tu veux m'aider mais…Je dois m'en occuper seul.

D'un coup Allen se mis trembler. Il se plia en deux en se tenant les côtes. « Allen ! » Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile et douloureuse. Il se mordu la lèvre pour ne pas crier, mais il la mordu tellement fort qu'un petit filet de sang se mis à couler. Lavi paniqua « Allen ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?! » Allen articula avec difficulté « Rien…ça va passer… » Allen commença à être prit de petit spasme. Lavi le prit dans ses bras et le bloqua contre son torse, pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse mal.

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant environ 30 minutes, jusqu'au moment où Allen, à bout de force, s'affaissa contre Lavi. Ce dernier se dépêcha de le rallonger dans son lit et de le couvrir d'une couverture. Il posa une main sur son front. « C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu as de la fièvre. Je vais chercher de l'eau et un morceau de tissu je reviens. » Lavi courut au comptoir où se trouvait l'aubergiste.

Pendant ce temp Allen s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il avait toujours des difficultés à respirer, mais cela ne lui faisait presque plus mal. Il soupira.

Timcanpy apparut à la fenêtre et se posa sur son épaule. Il murmura « Je croyais que tu accompagnais mon maitre à l'administration centrale ? Ah, je te manquais. C'est ça ? » Le petit golem s'agita pour lui signifiait que c'était cela. Le golem se colla contre sa joue pour lui indiquait qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui. « Tout va bien, Tim. »

Le golem s'envola et lui mordit l'oreille. « Aie ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! » Timcanpy se posa sur l'oreiller. « Tu veux que je me recouche ? Ce n'est pas la peine. » Le golem montra ses dents et grogna. « D'accord, d'accord ! J'ai compris ! » Allen se rallongea et Timcanpy vint se poser à côté de sa tête.

Lavi entra dans la pièce avec un seau rempli d'eau et un tissu blanc.

\- Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Oui, pas besoin de-

\- STOP ! Tu me laisses faire !

Lavi trempa le tissu, le plia, et le déposa sur le front de son ami. Il attrapa une chaise et s'assit à côté d'Allen.

\- Tu ne vas pas rester comme ça toute la nuit ?!

\- Si ! Comme ça je serai là si jamais tu refais une « crise » ! Et puis, on est déjà au beau milieu de la nuit alors il ne reste pas tant de temps que ça !

\- …Désolé.

\- Hein ?

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute !

\- Mais je t'embête tout de même avec ça.

\- ça ne m'embête pas du tout ! Allen, je suis ton ami c'est normal que je t'aide !

\- …Merci Lavi.

Allen lui sourit, ce qui rassura Lavi.

 _ **Merci d'avoir lu ! SI vous avez bien aimer, ou/et si vous voulez une suite laisser une review ! P.S : Normalement je sortirai**_ _ **au moins**_ _ **(donc il peut en avoir plus) 1 chapitre par semaine, en revanche se ne seras pas forcément le même jour.**_


	2. Chapitre 2 Blackpool

Chapitre 2

Le lendemain, Allen et Lavi se levèrent, tôt, au grand désespoir du rouquin. Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner et ils allèrent à la plage ou devait se trouver la grotte avec l'innocence.

\- La vache ! Il fait méga froid !

\- C'est normal, on est en hiver.

\- Même ! On se les gèles !

Allen soupira, visiblement affligé. Ils arrivèrent devant la grotte mais, en apparence, elle n'avait rien de particulier. A l'intérieur, la grotte était assez lugubre. Des stalactites et stalagmite dépassait de tous les côtés. Lavi qui regardait autour de lui ne vit pas Allen s'arrêter et le percuta.

\- Aie, Désolé.

\- Lavi. Recule.

L'œil d'Allen s'activa en même temps que son innocence. Lavi se dépêcha de l'imiter et de sortir son maillet. Les deux exorcistes se lancèrent un regard, hochèrent la tête et ils s'élancèrent vers le fond de la grotte, ou devait normalement se trouvait l'innocence, mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, c'était trop tard. Un akuma de niveau 4 venait d'attraper l'innocence.

\- Oh ! Deux exorcistes ?

\- Lâche l'innocence !

\- Nan ! Je vais la donner au compte millénaire, qui se fera une joie de la détruire !

\- Parce que tu penses sérieusement qu'on va te laisser faire ?!

\- Parce que tu penses sérieusement pouvoir m'arrêter ?!

L'akuma esquiva sans mal l'attaque de Lavi, et fonça vers la sortie. Allen se posta devant lui.

\- Clown Crown !  
\- Bien essayé mais c'est raté !

L'akuma allait esquiver Allen, mais ce dernier se posta devant et l'akuma le percuta de plein fouet. « Allen ! » Lavi courut vers lui aussi vite qu'il put.

Le maudit se servit du Clown Belt pour ligoter l'Akuma qui essayait vainement de se dégager.

\- Prends l'innocence Lavi !  
\- J'essaye !  
\- SALETES D'EXORCISTES !

Quand enfin Lavi réussi à attraper l'innocence, l'Akuma se dégagea en donnant un coup de coude à Allen qui sentit plusieurs de ses côtes se briser. Un gout de sang envahit sa bouche presque aussitôt, mais il l'ignora. Il s'apprêtait à pourchasser l'Akuma quand il sentit la main de Lavi lui attraper l'épaule pour l'en empêcher.

\- C'est trop dangereux de poursuivre un Akuma niveau 4 comme ça, et puis de toute manière on a récupéré l'innocence. En plus tu es blessé.  
\- Je ne suis p-  
\- J'ai nettement entendu tes côtes craquer ! Il faut vite soigner ça, tu as peut-être les poumons perforés !

Allen soupira et acquiesça. Ainsi, les deux jeunes exorcistes rentrèrent à leur auberge, faisant un détour par la pharmacie pour acheter de quoi soigner leurs blessures.

Une fois dans la chambre Lavi posa sa veste.

\- Déshabilles-toi Allen.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Il faut que je vérifie tes côtes et je peux pas si y'a ton t-shirt qui me gêne !  
\- Tu sais, je ne crois pas que-  
\- Arrête de discuter ou c'est moi qui te déshabilles !

Allen se dépêcha d'enlever son manteau et son t-shirt pour éviter de se faire agresser par Lavi. L'apprenti Bookman commença à palper le torse d'Allen quand ce dernier se mit à trembler comme une feuille. Lavi paniqua.

\- Allen ?! ALLEN !  
\- J'ai…j'ai froid…

Lavi se jeta sur la couverture qui couvrait son lit pour emmitoufler Allen dedans. « Bouges pas, je vais chercher du bois auprès de l'aubergiste pour le feu ! » Lavi couru dans l'escalier, manquant de se tuer en ratant une marche. Il attrapa les première buches qu'il vit, et il remonta au pas de course manquant encore une fois de terminer sa carrière par un accident d'escalier.

Une fois dans la chambre il alluma a tout de vitesse le feu, avant de prendre une chaise, l'installer à côté du feu et forcer Allen à s'asseoir dessus.

\- Lavi, j'ai juste eu un peu froid, pas la peine de-  
\- Stop ! La dernière fois, tu ne m'as rien dis, donc maintenant dès que y'aura un problème je le prendrai comme si s'était grave vu que je ne peux pas savoir !

Allen se laissa aller contre le dossier de la chaise. « Maintenant j'ai trop chaud. » Lavi se retint de l'étrangler. « Bon, maintenant enlève ta couette que je puisse vérifier tes côtes. »

Allen obéit sagement, ne préférant pas le contrarier davantage. Lavi palpa ses côtés pour finalement faire une grimace.

\- tu as 3 côtes cassé.  
\- Ah…  
\- Et c'est tout ce que tu trouves as dires ?! T'es vraiment pas possible !

L'apprentie Bookman attrapa des bandages et commença à bander les côtes de son ami. Une fois fini, les deux exorcistes repartirent en ville, pour acheter des vivres, et repartir au plus vite.

Ils prirent une charrette qui passait par là, le vieux monsieur qui tenait les rênes accepta sans hésiter de les conduire, vu qu'ils prenaient la même route.

\- Merci monsieur !  
\- Merci beaucoup !  
\- Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi les garçons ! Ou allez-vous comme ça ?  
\- Vers Londres, mais il faut que l'on prenne des chemins qui ne sont pas trop a découvert.  
\- Pourquoi cela ?  
\- Nous sommes poursuivis par…des personnes très fortes.  
\- Eh bien ! Tout cela m'a l'air bien compliqué !  
\- Si vous saviez à quel point…  
\- On devait avoir faim, si vous voulez, j'ai du pain et de la viande séchée.  
\- Oh, pas la peine, nous avons aussi acheté des vivres, tiens, d'ailleurs on a aussi acheté des fruits, on peut se faire un bon repas avec tout ça ! Vous voulez que l'on fasse un plat commun ?  
\- Avec joie !

Lavi fit un grand sourire au vieil homme, mais au fond de lui, il était toujours concentré sur Allen, qui depuis le début de la conversation n'avais prononcé que deux mots. Le maudit était plongé dans ses pensées. Après leur repas, Lavi préféra vérifier que tout allait bien.

\- Allen ? Tu veux qu'on s'arrête un peu ?  
\- Mmh ? Quoi ? Ah, non non ! Tout va bien !  
\- Tu es sûr ?  
\- Oui…  
\- Bon…Si tu le dis…Tu devrais tout de même te reposer un peu. Si tu t'endors, je te réveillerai quand on sera arrivé.

Allen réfléchit un instant avant de soupirer et de s'allonger dans la paille.

\- Tu as raison…Réveilles moi dès que l'on atteint une ville s'il te plait…  
\- Compris !

Au bout de seulement quelques minutes, Lavi entendit la respiration d'Allen ralentirent.

\- C'était rapide…

Lavi s'allongea à côté de son ami et fixa le ciel, ce dernier virant au crépuscule. Il se sentait aussi sombrer dans le sommeil. Il se réveilla un peu quand Allen poussa un petit gémissement. Tout de suite inquiet pour son ami, il se redressa sur ses coudes et regarda l'albinos. Ce dernier était secoué de petit tremblement.

Lavi posa une main sur son épaule et le secoua un peu pour le réveiller. Au lieu de ça, Allen se recroquevilla un peu plus et entrouvris les yeux.

\- Allen ?! Tu m'entends ?!  
\- Lavi…Oui, je t'entends…  
\- Tu veux qu'on s'arrête un peu ? Je suis sûr que si on lui demande, le vieil homme accep-  
\- Tout va bien Lavi. J'ai juste froid.  
\- Mouais...

L'apprenti bookman attrapa une couverture et le recouvrit avec.

\- Comme ça, tu n'auras plus d'excuses !  
\- Merci Lavi.

Lavi fut étrangement prit d'un frisson quand Allen le remercia avec un ton plus sérieux que nécessaire. Allen se roula dans la couette dos à Lavi, qui c'était remis sur le dos et qui regarder les étoiles. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, le maudit se retourna vers Lavi.

\- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?  
\- Non…  
\- Fait comme moi, regarde les étoiles. Je te jure que c'est super apaisant ! Regarde ! Là, c'est la grande ours, ça c'est la petite ours, à côté en forme de W c'est Cassiopée !  
\- Et celle-là ?  
\- C'est le cygne.

Lavi était sur le point de continuer son exposé sur les constellations mais il referma la bouche en voyant son cadet endormi. Il l'imita seulement quelques minutes après.

Le vieil homme les regarda faire avec amusement avant de se retourner vers son âne.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque les deux jeunes hommes se réveillèrent, ils étaient encore allongés dans la charrette mais l'âne et le vieil homme avaient totalement disparu.

Les deux exorcistes commencèrent à fouiller la forêt, et ils furent vite obligés de se séparer pour mieux chercher.

Au bout de presque une heure de fouille, Lavi retrouva enfin le vieil homme. Ce dernier s'avança vers lui quand il l'aperçut.

\- Vous voilà ! Vous nous avez fait peur ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ici ?!  
\- J'étais partis chercher du bois pour faire un feu pour pouvoir faire cuire notre petit-déjeuner.  
\- Et votre âne ?  
\- Mon âne ?  
\- Il a disparu !  
\- Ah ! Non, je l'ai attaché dans une prairie pas loin pour qu'il puisse manger à sa faim.  
\- je comprends mieux…Bon ! Maintenant il faut retrouver Allen !

\- Lavi !

L'apprenti bookman se retourna vers son ami.

\- Allen ! Justement on te cherch-  
\- Lavi ! baisses-toi !

Le rouquin se baissa sans se poser de question, sachant pertinemment que si son ami lui demander, ce n'était pas pour rien. Il loucha sur la lame d'Akuma qui frôla son visage.

Il fit un bond en arrière, pour s'écarter de l'Akuma, ce dernier se détourna du rouquin pour s'élancer vers le maudit, qui activa son innocence et découpa d'un coup de Clown Crown l'Akuma.

\- Comment ?! Il était seul ! De qui aurait-il pu ramener l'âme ?!  
\- Un quelconque proche décédé récemment…  
\- Mais le comte aurait dû nous tuer en nous voyant !  
\- Le vieil s'est sans doute éloigné de la charrette pour penser à le ou la défunte et le comte l'a surpris.

Allen s'assit sur une souche d'arbre.

\- Allen…  
\- tout va bien Lavi. Il faut que l'on reprenne la route.  
\- On peut se reposer un peu si tu préfères…  
\- Pas la peine.  
\- Tu es sûr ?  
\- Oui.  
\- D'accord…

Les deux exorcistes se mirent à marcher le long de la route, se fiant au panneau qu'ils croisaient de temps en temps. A midi, les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient toujours pas prononcés un mot.

Ils s'assirent pour manger, mais dès qu'il fut assis, Allen se mit à tousser.

\- Attends qu'on mange pour t'étouffer !

Il arrêta de rire quand il vit des taches rouges être projeter au sol.

\- Allen !  
\- T-tout va bien…je…j'avais juste un truc dans la gorge.

Cette fois, Lavi en eu ras le bol et se leva.

\- Non ! Tout ne va pas bien ! A chaque fois qu'on te le demande tu réponds ça, mais c'est faux, et tu le sais !  
\- Lavi…  
\- Arrêtes ! Tu dis toujours que tout va bien et tu fais un grand sourire pour qu'on ne se pose pas de question, mais ça suffit ! Tout le monde est inquiet ! Que ce soit moi, Komui ou Lenalee !

Allen ne répondit pas. Il détourna juste le regard. Lavi se calma un peu et soupira avant de s'asseoir à côté de son ami.

\- Désolé. Je me suis un peu emporté. Mais il faut que tu comprennes qu'on est inquiet pour toi et que voudrais savoir ce qui t'arrive pour t'aider.  
\- il n'y a rien à comprendre, vous ne pouvez pas m'aider…  
\- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?  
\- Parce que... Parce que.

Lavi soupira a nouveau et secoua la tête, assez désespéré. Il se retourna vers son sac et commença a fouiller dedans pour sortir la nourriture, mais il s'interrompit et se retourna vers le maudit en entendant un bruit sourd.

\- Allen !

Le jeune exorciste venait de perdre connaissance.

 **Voila ! Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à sortir ce chapitre, mais j'ai une fanfiction (laissez-moi me faire de la pub x')) qui s'appelle la voix de l'arche, et je suis principalement concentré sur elle, et pour les chapitres, c'est AU MOINS un chapitre par semaine mais par fiction, donc je peux sortir un chapitre de la voix de l'arche sans en sortir un-là.  
Et je me refais un peu de pub (Elo, si tu passes par-là, je compte sur toi pour aller le lire ! xD), je vais bientôt poster un OS (qui peut se transformer en fanfiction si y'a assez de review et que j'ai de l'énergie) surtout basé sur Allen et Link (parce qu'on parle pas assez de ce pauvre Link)  
Review ?! * ^ ***


	3. Chapitre 3 Espoir

Chapitre 3

Lorsqu'Allen rouvrit les yeux, le soleil avait déjà disparu et la lune et les étoiles avaient pris sa place. Il était allongé par terre, et il était recouvert d'une couverture. Il se redressa sur les coudes pour pouvoir regarder autour de lui.

Un feu avait été fait, au vu des cendres qu'il il n'y avait pas loin de lui, mais il était à présent éteint. Il repéra une autre couverture, mais personne avec. Il se leva et commença à regarder les alentours, espérant retrouver Lavi.

Ce dernier sortit soudainement de la forêt, a bout de souffle, un cadavre de lapin dans les mains.

\- Tiens, Allen ! Enfin réveillé ?  
\- Lavi ? Oh, oui…Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que je faisais ? Je chassais bien sûr ! D'habitude, on prend plutôt des plantes et des racines avec papy, mais là j'ai rien trouvé…  
\- Lavi…  
\- belle prise hein ?  
\- Je ne te savais pas cannibale.  
\- Heeeeinn ?! C'est pas gentil Allen ! Moi qui te ramène de quoi manger ! Puisque c'est comme ça, privé de repas !  
\- Quoi ?! Non, pas ça ! Pardon Lavi ! Pardon, pardon, pardon !  
\- J'aime mieux ça ! Bon, aller viens, je dois le faire cuire maintenant.

Le maudit s'assis à côté de Lavi qui commença à rallumer le feu qui s'était éteint durant sa chasse. Une fois cela fait, il planta le lapin sur une pique, et l'installa au-dessus du feu, attendant ainsi qu'il soit prêt.

Le rouquin ne cessa de jeter des coups d'œil inquiet à Allen durant la cuisson de l'animal. Il avait l'air de se sentir mieux, mais il ne pouvait pas en être certain, étant donné que le jeune homme caché très bien sa douleur ou ses sentiments.

\- Lavi, si tu n'arrêtes pas de me fixer comme ça, je vais finir par croire que tu veux me tuer.

L'exorciste sursauta et détourna le regard, embarrassé. L'autre jeune homme soupire et se tourna vers lui.

\- Ok, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Tu m'en veux ?

\- Hein ? Non pas du tout ! Seulement…

\- Seulement ?

\- Je suis inquiet. Tu n'arrêtes pas de perdre connaissance ou d'être pris de soudaine vague de douleur mais tu refuses de m'expliquer pourquoi. Je sais que je suis apprenti Bookman et donc que je devrais n'en n'avoir rien à faire mais pourtant ça m'angoisse donc j'aimerai savoir ce qui t'arrive.

Le visage d'Allen s'obscurcit et se fut à son tour de détourner le regard.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je vais très bien. Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

\- C'est faux, on le sait tous les deux. Je ne peux pas t'obliger à me dire ce qui ne vas pas, mais sache que c'est ainsi qu'on fait entre ami. Et puis, je pourrai peut être aider ? Tu me dis que c'est impossible, mais tu serais étonné par le nombre de chose que sait un Bookman, même si je ne suis encore qu'apprenti.

Allen passa une main fatiguée sur son visage avant de finalement craquer.

\- Je n'en peux plus Lavi. J'essaye de me convaincre que ça va passer mais je n'en sais strictement rien, je ne sais même pas ce qui a déclenché ça !

Le rouquin profita du moment de relâchement de son ami pour se rapprocher de lui et commença à caresser son dos pour l'aider à se détendre. Vieille technique que lui avait apprise Marie.

\- Déclenché quoi exactement, demanda-t-il doucement sans arrêter son mouvement.

\- La quatorzième ! Il était déjà entrain de se réveiller, mais maintenant, il n'arrête pas d'attaquer mon esprit ! Je ne peux plus dormir sans faire de cauchemar, des douleurs apparaissent sans raisons, je perds connaissance sans justifications ! Et à chaque fois, je sens sa présence, il est tout proche de moi et il sourit en me voyant désarmé !

Lavi avait crut qu'Allen était en colère, mais le ton qu'il employait n'était pas de emplit de fureur mais de désespoir. Il ne pouvait rien arranger à sa situation et il le savait.

-Et tu as déjà parlé avec le quatorzième ?

\- Deux fois. La première fois, il s'est seulement présenté en tant que « Destructeur » et la deuxième, il m'a dit que si je survivais a ses tentatives pour prendre possession alors il disparaitrait de lui-même et il s'est évaporé en riant.

\- Donc, si tu survis, il te fichera enfin la paix ?

Le maudit acquiesça et Lavi sourit. Il lui suffisait de prendre soin de son ami pour que ce dernier aille mieux. Certes, connaissant le garçon en question, ça n'allait pas être simple. Mais c'était possible. Il y avait un espoir. Le rouquin se leva et s'étira avant de se tourner vers son ami

\- C'est décidé ! On se grouille de rentrer à la congrégation et une fois là-bas, tu fais tout ce que je te dis, comme ça tu auras une santé en béton et ce fichu quatorzième de fichera la paix ! Fais-moi confiance.

Le plan en lui-même était absurde. Ce n'était probablement pas aussi facile à soigner qu'un rhume ou une angine mais le plus jeune des exorcistes voulut y croire alors il sourit à son tour.

\- D'accord. Faisons comme ça et prions pour que cet imbécile de Noah parte rapidement !

Enfin remotivés, les deux exorcistes engloutirent leur lapin (NDA/Lavi était quand même perturbé de manger du lapin !) ramassèrent leurs affaires et se remirent en route. S'ils se dépêchaient et qu'ils faisaient attention, ils seraient de retour à QG en un rien de temps. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils espéraient fortement tous les deux.

 **J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à continuer cette fanfiction mais je n'abandonnerai pas (comme Lavi et Allen !) Je prends de plus en plus de retard sur mes différentes fictions et pourtant je reste motivée. Je vais finir par croire qu'Allen m'a transmis sa motivation et sa détermination ! J'espère qu'il en fera de même avec vous D**


End file.
